Walmart Digi-Blast
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: in this story 2 kids face three biggest fears of their lives ,myotismon their self and their digimon
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day as Tsume and jake was in Walmart shopping for their mom, tsume soon sent jake for some other stuff as she got the food she was going to cook . Later on it soon became an hour and tsume notice that jake didn't return , before she can call him on her cell phone her digivice started to go off " huh? What the " tsume pulled out her digivice and saw 2 red lights blinking and was moving really fast (it's a digimon) said a voice from tsume D Power digvice , " you think so lunamon" ( positive , i know a digimon when i sense it) tsume looked around and felt the ground starting to shake " aw come on ! , now is not the time to disappear jake " ( forget about him tsume we have to find that digimon.) Said lunamon " but , why would a digimon be here?...unless" tsume was cut off by a scream of people and saw a lot of them running past her then she and followed them to the front of the store , and saw a big blue Dino like digimon " what digimon is that?" ( That's Allomon he's been affected by the X-Antibody. This drew out unknown powers and influenced its Digi-core. Its leg strength has greatly increased along with its speed) " and here i thought this day was going to be better"tsume smirk and took out her digivice as her digimon lunamon appeared " ready lunamon" " let's do this" tsume scan her card in a half Circle motion as it formed a half-moon "Digi-Modify ! , Digivolution activate" " Lunamon digivolve to ! , Lekismon" , " go show that sucker who's the boss" Lekismon jumped up in the air and shouted "tear arrow" Lekismon

Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it at Allomon , allomon turn to lekismon and attacks her with its fire breath "Lekismon we have to take him down now before he kills someone" said tsume as she watches her digimon dodge allomon fire breath as one almost hit her but tsume got out of the way just in time "understood" "in the mean time I need to find jake" tsume turned around and soon was faced with another allomon " oh crap, uh Lekismon " " kinda busy here tsume" " I wish he was busy to" tsume backed up as allomon go closer to her then it fired its attack , in a quick flash tsume was pulled into the air and saw lekismon saved her " thanks lekismon" lekismon dashed over to the toy department seeing that the store was complete empty now. " tsume stay here " " you want me to stay hidden in a toy department? " " must i fight with you now" " but i-" tsume was cut off by lekismon glare " uh sorry , I'll stay here" and with that lekismon ran off to face the 2 allomon " if she thinks im going to stay here you're joking" tsume quietly snuck away to look for her friend jake as she snuck out the back emergency door which lead to the outside . Tsume ran to the parking lot and looked around to see if she could find jake but he was no where in sight ,but she did see a bunch of policemen car

" where could he be, he's not in the store or outside " then someone tap her shoulder making tsume streak in fear as she turned around and saw jake " hi tsume" he said with a smile" jake , where have you been I've looked all over for you" " to tell you the truth when I ran off digivice went haywire , so I decided to see what was going on with it " jake stop for a moment and then looked up into the sky and grab tsume hand and pull her back inside the store " jake what are you doing, are you crazy there's two digimon in here" said tsume mad " oh now you wait to tell me" before tsume could say something a loud crash landed a feet away from them . As the dust cleared tsume was Lekismon hurt " oh no lekismon" tsume cried with worry and ran to her digimon side with jake following behind " lekismon open your eyes , please...say something" tsume seem like she was about to cry as she put her the side of lekismon cheek , lekismon eyed opened as she saw worry in tsume eyes " hey now don't give me that look , im alright" she said with a smirk but with pain in her voice as she ignore it and set up. " are you hurt in any way?" " I'm not hurt, I told you I'm fine" she said and she stood up and looked away, tsume new sometimes lekismon act like a bad ass and hides her emotions even if she's really hurts in battle she was still fighting to the better death. Even when she's lunamon she acts tough but sometimes she is sweet " don't lie to me I know you're hurt" " I told you I'm not hurt now stop it! " and with that she dashed away towards the two digimon " oh no, jake help her" " uh ... I can't" " what do you mean you can't? where's Monodramon ?" Jake hesitated for a moment sigh " he was taken by Phantomon" "Phantomon? " there was a big explosion as tsume looked up and saw lekismon in the claws of allosmon, and there was nothing she could do to save her as she watched her digimon ready to be D coded "LEKISMON! " Tsume digivice started to glow as she pulled it out then a blue card appeared in her hand " a blue card?" " tsume hurry before she gets D coded " said jake , tsume nod


	2. Chapter 2

And prey that this would help and save her digimon , "Digi Modify ! , matrix Digivolution" " lekismon digivolve to ! , Crescemon" tsume and jake looked at lekismon new evolution tsume hold out her digivice " it says here her name is Crescemon and she is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the crescent moon and the mythological Moon rabbit . Wow that's cool"

Crescemon looked down at tsume as she flowed in mid-air tsume looked back and smiled , Crescemon nod and one of the allomon attack with its fire breath but Crescemon stop it with her moon shield and then attacked and destroyed it with one hit . Jake and tsume cheered as Crescemon attacked the other one with its Ice Archery , 50 ice arrows stuck the digimon and it disappeared " YAY , Crescemon you're the Mon " shouted tsume and jake at the same time Crescemon landed on the ground with her back facing tsume , tsume ran up to her and hugged her from behind " oh wow your beautiful Crescemon, i cant believe you digivolve " tsume was to happy to notices that Crescemon hasn't said anything until she pulled away from her " Crescemon?" " did you think i could never digivole " " uh well yeah but all seeing you go from champion to ultimate is so cool! , im really proud of you Crescemon" there was a moment of silence as tsume looked at jake and he shrugged she turn her attention back to her digimon and got confused and walk in front of her " hey whats up? Why aren't you happy" yet again there was

a moment of silence " Crescemon? ... come on we have to go find Monodramon, a digimon has - " tsume cut off from being tackled to the ground by Crescemon " hey , what was that for?" Said Tsume as she looked at her digimon and saw a scythe in her back then she heard a laugh as tsume looked up and saw phantomon " one down and 2 humans to go" he said with a laugh as his scythe returned back to his hand . Then Crescemon change back to moonmon " oh no moonmon" tsume looked up at phantomon with anger in her eyes " you'll pay for this " " oh really, and with what digimon " " WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO " Yelled tsume as she stood up with moonmon in her arms " you're no threat to me human" he said as he raise up his scythe and a black hole came under tsume and jake and started suck them in and they began to fall as tsume hold on to her digimon as close as she could but feeling weak she couldn't stay awake anymore ( no, this cant happen like this...moonmon...im sorry) tsume passed out as he and jake was lost into darkness and never was see again


	3. Chapter 3

tsume woke up in a dark room as she looked around and saw jake and lunamon gone as she tried to get up but couldn't and felt that she was chain down on a table " today is not my day" tsume said with a sigh as she looked around the room as that that it was kinda like she was in a lab or something then she heard the door opening reveling myotismon , he walked up to the table and smirked down at her as tsume growled in anger " did you have a nice sleep my pretty " he ask " go drown in some holy water vampire freak " tsume said as she looked away from him myotismon just chuckled as he walked over to a big computer and punched in some numbers " if i was you i would cooperate" he said as she looked back at her " oh yeah , and what are you gonna do if i don't ?" tsume screamed as she felt the sting of 100 bolts of electricity running threw her body . myotismon pressed a button making it shut off then he walked over to her " get the point ? , now where gonna play a game tsume ...i ask the question and you answer them but if i don't like what i hear you get zapped deal ?" he said tsume looked up at him and smirked " im not telling you anything so you can do all the harm to me if you like" said tsume myotismon just walked back to the computer and tsume screamed out in pain as she felt her inside being stab but 100 knifes over and over again

(jake pov) jake woke up in a cell and saw that his D- power was gone and tsume to "when i get out of here there will be fire " then jake heard foot steps coming his way and it was koemon jake friend , well kind of " koemon its you , did you come to save me ?" asked jake "... " koemon just stood there with that blink look in his eyes " don't just stand there get me out of here now , i have to go find tsume she's in danger " yelled jake . koemon just smiled and walked away " ... HEY koemon the next time we meet, your gonna meet my buddy commandramon , his the sucker with the gun. yeah so you keep on walking ! " shouted jake then jake heard screaming witch sounded like tsume " grrr , i just have to get out of here , SOMEBODY HELP ME !" scream jake. 5 hours later other digimon would come by make fun of jake or just making him mad the one that mead him mad the most wasgotsumon then there was an explosion behind him jake turn to look and saw Turuiemon . a friend of tsume ... well kinda of " i would thank you but i just want to beat that green monkey up" said jake " its not are fault that you humans cant fight your battles " she said coldly to jake and walked away " HEY ! I can fight , but we need to find tsume first " he said stepping in front of her " i know that but right now we cant " she said " and why not ?!" jake said mad

"because she is on the top floor of this place and the plan was to find you and then your digimon "Turuiemon said and walked away leaving jake to follow her , at time jake and tsume don't trust whatTuruiemon and koemon say cause when they do its all ways a trap or a trick or a fight . sometime they would normally fight them just for there amusement but in the end they do help them when they FEEL like it , about a minute late Turuiemon and jake came up to a metal door " inside you will find your digivice and your digimon" Turuiemon said and walked away but jake stopped her " hey wait , were are you going?" he asked " i have to go get your sister before myotismon decide to kill her" she said not looking at him " so you do care -" " don't be ridiculous i still hate all humans especially you 2" Turuiemon said and walked away leaving jake alone . jake sigh and walked into the room and was quickly surround by pumpkimon " DARN IT !" he shouted


	4. Chapter 4

the gotsumon tied jake up and was leading him back to a cell until one of them was taken down by an Japanese-style armor digimon " intruder , GET HIM !" one of the gotsumon yelled they all charged at it but was easy taken down " why do i get the feeling that I've seen this digimon before?" jake thought the other gotsumon ran away leaving jake the digimon came up to jake and cut him free "good work Ryudamon " said a person and jake looked it was Ryuichi a friend of tsume " oh god its you " said jake unhappy as he crossed his arms " your welcome would be nice jake" Ryuichi said with a smile " yeah , not gonna happen " said jake " OK , so were is tsume ?" Ryuichi asked " if i new i wouldn't tell you-" jake was cut off from a scream as he new that was tsume " OK times up time to get going !" said jake as he and Ryuichi walked back to the metal door and saw lunamon and monodramon in a cage " jake ! you came for us" yelled monodramon happily " you bet buddy , like hell i would leave you " said jake

"your gonna have to be careful , this cage is a strong type of digi-metal , you can't break it" said lunamon Ryuichi looked at the table and saw the 2 digivice " i'll break the digimon free and you get the digivice" said Ryuichi jake nod and ran to the table and grab the digestives " uh jake we have a problem" said Ryuichi " let me guess , you can't get the digimon out right ?" asked jake " hmm OK then i guess were gonna have to pump it up ryudamon" said Ryuichi as he pointed his digivice at him " i'm ready !" ryudamon said

(digimon digital monster digimon are the champion)

ryudamon digivolve to !

Ginryumon

jake was in aww as he saw the next level of ryuichi digimon . this was the first time he seen it " yeah well mine is better " said jake ryuichi just smiled " metal armor blade !" yelled Ginryumon and cut threw the bars freeing the 2 digimon " yay finally free !" said monodramon " come on let's get moving tsume is in trouble, that creep myotismon has her " said lunamon " yes but , if we tried to get up there we will be stopped by his guards and you can't digivolve without tsume " said ryuichi " i don't care i need to save her !" shouted lunamon and ran off as jake and ryuichi ran after her trying to stop her but as soon as they where out they were face with 5 bakemon and a black tyrannomon " i really hate this guy" said jake " Beat Knuckle !" yelled monodramon and punched the black tyrannomon witch did nothing the black tyrannomon roared make everything shake " uhhhh - RUN LIKE HELL !" screamed jake and they mead a run for it

tsume pov) tsume was so worn out from being shocked with electricity and was close to passing out . myotismon laughed and grab her chin to make her looked at him " im sure your in pain tsume , so let's make this easy on both of us and cut to the chase and tell me were is the 3 digi-keys of infinity" he asked with a grin , it was hard to talk from being shocked so much and it hurt to even breathe. who new myotismon was gonna go so fair to get the keys of infinity (no seriously WHO KNEW ?!) " i-i don't know" tsume said softly " DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL !, I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL MUCH MORE PAIN THAN THIS " he shouted " do . your .worst. " said tsume with a smirk . that only mead him mad as he pressed a button to make the table flip up faceing him and walked in front of her " infinite little wench im done with your games ,Crimson Lightning!" he shouted as a stream of blood like a whip was about to hit her but was broken by Terriermon claws " how did you get in here ?!" he said ,Terriermon stood silent and got into fighting stand glaring at him " aw i see , your here for her " he said and smirk " no matter , i'll just finish you both off , Grisly- "before he could finish he was attacked from behind . Myotismon turn to see who attacked him and saw jake and Ryuichi with there digimon fully digivolve in there mega forms , Myotismon winch in pain as he turn to them and laughed " i wouldn't be laughing you vampiric bastard" said jake angry "you're going down once and for all Myotismon !" shouted ryuichi


End file.
